poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Discovers Halloween Town
This is how Thomas discovers Halloween Town goes in Thomas' Nightmare Before Christmas. Thomas: Weird. There are doors each representing a holiday. notices a door shaped like a pumpkin Thomas: Hmm. to the door and opens it Ryan F-Freeman: You think this is a good idea, Thomas? Thomas: Of course it is, Ryan. What's the worst that could happen? Ryan F-Freeman: You would take Crash with you, Thomas. Thomas: I'll be fine. into the doorway but soon finds himself plunging into shere darkness Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas! Twilight Sparkle: What's wrong, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas just fell down that hole. We have to help him. Thomas is seen falling down the dark hole Thomas: Argh! the floor Oof! looks around and sees a scarecrow dangling from a sign that says Halloween Town Thomas: Halloween Town? puffs past the Scarecrow and enters a graveyard, where shadows pop up one by one in front of him and the song This Is Halloween starts playing Shadow: Young tank engine of such age~ Wouldn't you like to see something strange~ Siamese Shadow: Come with us and you will see~ This, our town of Halloween~ Pumpkin Patch Chorus: This is Halloween, this is Halloween~ Pumpkins scream in the dead of night~ Ghosts: This is Halloween, you had better make a scene~ Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright~ It's our town, everybody scream~ In this town of Halloween~ Thomas: No! Keep away from me! into a house, shuts the door, hurries upstairs and sighs with relief Monster from under the bed: I am the one hiding under your bed~ Thomas: Oh, no! Monster from under the bed: Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red~ Thomas: I'm out! to the side of the stares Phew, that was close! Monster from under the stairs: I'm the one hiding under your stairs~ Thomas: Who said that? Monster from under the stairs: out of the cuboard Me. Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair~ Thomas: Argh! Get away from me! You're too scary! out of the house and shuts the door Corpse Chorus: This is Halloween, this is Halloween~ Thomas: Oh, no! Not more of these creatures. his eyes Vampires: Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!~ In this town we call home~ Everyone hail to the pumpkin song~ Thomas: There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home! opens his eyes and looks around Thomas: Phew! That was close! Mayor: In this town, don't we love it now?~ Everybody's waiting for the next surprise~ Thomas: Wow! This town has a mayor? Corpse Chorus: Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can~ Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...~ Thomas: Scream? Harlequin Demon, Werewolf & Melting Man: Yes! This is Halloween!~ Red 'n' black, slimy green~ Werewolf: Aren't you scared?~ Thomas: Yes. Witches: Well, that's just fine~ Say it once, say it twice~ Take a chance and roll the dice~ Ride with the moon in the dead of night~ Thomas: You know Ryan can fly with a jetpack.up to a tree tree turns, revealing it has a face and skeletons dangling from it's branches and approaches Thomas Hanging Tree: Everybody scream, everybody scream~ Thomas:screams What a nice surprise? Hanged Skeleton Men: In our town of Halloween!~ Thomas: Argh! Okay, now this getting really weird. Clown: I am the clown with the tear-away face~ Here in a flash and gone without a trace~ Thomas: Whoa! Now this is strange. Invisible Ghost: I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"~ I am the wind blowing through your hair~ Thomas: Argh! Too scary! Oogie Boogie Shadow: I am the shadow on the moon at night~ Filling your dreams to the brim with fright~ Thomas: Yikes! Corpse Chorus: This is Halloween, this is Halloween~ Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!~ Halloween! Halloween!~ Thomas: Calm yourself, Thomas. Ryan said you have to be brave. Child Corpse Trio: Tender lumplings everywhere~ Life's no fun without a good scare~ Thomas: Leave me alone! Corpse farther: That's our job~ Corpse Mother: But we're not mean~ Parent Corpses: In our town of Halloween~ Thomas: Okay. I think this is just great. Corpse Chorus: In this town~ Mayor: Don't we love it now?~ Thomas: he is grabbed by two corpse people Stop it! Put me down! Corpse Chorus: Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back~ And screeam like a banshee~ Thomas: Jack? Who's Jack? Corpse Chorus: Make you jump out of your skin~ This is Halloween, everyone scream~ Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy~ Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch~ Everybody hail to the pumpkin king~ Thomas: So, Jack is the Pumpkin King. Everyone: This is Halloween, this is Halloween~ Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!~ Child Corpse Trio: In this town we call home~ Everyone hail to the pumpkin song~ Everyone: La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! Repeat watches in horror as Jack Skellington rises from the fountain Jack Skellington: Why hello there. Thomas: F-F-Fizzling F-F-F-F-Fireboxes. away from Jack Jack Skellington: Wait! Don't be scared. at Thomas You must be OpThomas Prime. Am I right? Thomas: Yes. But please don't hurt me. approaches Thomas Jack Skellington: It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. Thomas: Then why is everyone here scaring me? Jack Skellington: That's what the people of Halloween Town does every Halloween. Thomas: Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you Jack. I'm Thomas the Tank Engine. into robot mode and shakes Jack's hand Jack Skellington: I'm Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King. It's nice to meet you. up above, Twilight and Ryan are running Ryan F-Freeman: I think we need help, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Just where are we going to get help? I mean it's not like we can run at lightning speed or something. Ryan F-Freeman: I got it! stops Let me open a portal for us. his hand and a portal opens up race inside and arrive at the Autobot Base Ryan F-Freeman: Friends! We have something to tell you. Ratchet: around What is it, Ryan? You and our pony princess friend here look like something scared the frag out of you. Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry, Ratchet. It's about Thomas. Tell them, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thomas, Ryan and I were walking through a forest and then we found some doors each representing a different traditional holiday. talking quickly And then Thomas opened one shaped like a pumpkin and fell into a big dark hole. Ryan F-Freeman: And that's why Twilight and I came here for some help. Optimus Prime: Where are these doors and where can we find the one shaped like a pumpkin that Thomas fell through? Ryan F-Freeman: I'll check my communicator for some coordinates. coordinates appears and he shows Ratchet, who slowly but surely enters them into the Groundbridge controls Ryan F-Freeman: You know where Thomas is, Ratchet? Ratchet: Yes. Now follow me. towards the groundbridge Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, guys. Follow Ratchet. follows Ratchet and they arrive at the place where Thomas found the doors Crash Bandicoot: I knew this place. It's the Hinderlands. Twilight Sparkle: The Hinderlands? Crash Bandicoot: You know. From the film, Tim Burton's the Nightmare Before Christmas? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, right. Anyways, Thomas fell through a door shaped like a pumpkin. Ryan F-Freeman: You mean the Halloween Town door? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. How did you know? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm sure it's right next to a tree with a door that looks like a Christmas Tree, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: From which I can see. And there's the pumpkin shaped door. Crash Bandicoot: I'll go open the door.the Halloween Town door peers inside Crash Bandicoot: What did you see, Optimus? Optimus Prime: Nothing. Just blackness. Ryan F-Freeman: Let me try something.a Wumpa fruit through the door slowly starts to step inside but trips up Crash Bandicoot: Don't worry, Optimus.Optimus I got you. Optimus is too heavey for Crash and he falls in, Crash being grabbed by Ratchet and then Ratchet being grabbed by Arcee Ryan F-Freeman: C'mon, friends. Arcee Let's pull Optimus out. starts pulling with Ultra Magnus at the back. But suddenly, Ultra Magnus starts to lose his grip on the others Ryan F-Freeman: Ultra Magnus, hold on! his grip on Ultra Magnus Optimus is too heavy and pulls the rest of the gang through the door, sending them falling into thick blackness Crash Bandicoot: Wow! This is fun. Ryan F-Freeman: My communicator is picking up a new world! Twilight Sparkle: And what world is that? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh no, wait! It's just a smudge on the screen. Never mind! gang lands with a thud on the floor of the cavern Thomas fell down Crash Bandicoot: Is everyone ok? Optimus Prime: Yeah. I'm okay. Bulkhead: up Ugh! My head gasket. Ryan F-Freeman: At least, we survived.at the sign on the scarecrow Looks like we're in Halloween Town. leads the gang past the scarecrow and into the graveyard Ryan F-Freeman: Contralto, you think Thomas came through here? Contralto: Yes, Ryan. I think he did come through here. Crash Bandicoot: Contralto's right. Matau, can you activate your Demonbuster armor's scanner and find Thomas' signature? Matau T. Monkey: I'll try. the Demonbuster armor's scanners Cupcake Slash: Has it picked up anything, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: Yes. It says that Thomas is in a place called Halloween Town. Crash Bandicoot: That's where our friend Jack Skellington lives. Twilight Sparkle: Well, then, come on. Let's go find him. I so don't want my boyfriend getting put under a spell by witches or eaten by monsters. had a vision Ryan F-Freeman: Ugh! What now? the vision he saw himself pinned to a wall by Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk Ryan F-Freeman: What are Sonata and Aria doing pinning me to a wall? pulls out a pendant. It's like what the Dazzlings wear, and the gem is red Ryan F-Freeman: I know what she's going to do. walks up to Ryan and the gem glows Ryan F-Freeman: She's trying to make a Dazzlings member. I've had this vision before. Adagio Dazzle: There's no need to fret, Ryan. At least... Not AFTER the change.the pendant around Ryan's neck vision ends Matau T. Monkey: What vision did you see, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: The same one. Adagio making me a Dazzlings member. Contralto: What did Adagio say, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: She said that there's no need to fret. At least.. Not AFTER the change. Crash Bandicoot: What change? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm not sure. She didn't really tell me. Optimus Prime: I think it's that nightmare you have about Adagio putting a pendant on you and you becoming one of the Dazzlings. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. That's probably it but I think it's something else. Matau T. Monkey: And what would that be, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: That's just it, Matau. I can't put my finger on it. It's all a mystery. Rigby: What mystery? You banished to the moon by Nightmare Moon or seeing Sci-Twi transform into Midnight Sparkle? Ryan F-Freeman: No, Rigby. About the change Adagio was talkng about. Mordecai: You mean Adagio wants you to join the Dazzling as another siren? Ryan F-Freeman: Not sure, Mordecai. Anyways, let's get back to looking for Thomas. Rigby: Ok, Ryan. Halloween Town Thomas: You're just saying that I'm not the only one who's frightened? Jack Skellington: No. In fact, people sometimes believe us to be made up to scare naughty kids into behaving themselves. Thomas: I guess your right, Jack. Thomas notices one of his buffers turning dark blue Jack Skellington: Thomas. What's this? Thomas: What's what? Jack Skellington: Your buffer. Thomas: Oh, I don't know. Probably just repainted itself. Jack Skellington: Is that good? Thomas: Most probably. to feel woozy Oh. I feel woozy. Jack Skellington: I think you need some rest, Thomas. Thomas: Actually, I need to see your town's doctor. He'll be able to find out what's wrong me. I hope it's not anything serious. Jack Skellington: Splendid. I know the perfect doctor for you, Thomas. Thomas: You do? Who is he? Jack Skellington: Dr. Finkelstein. Thomas: Then let's head there immediately. I don't know what's happening to me. But at least he can figure out what's going on. Jack Skellington: Ok, Thomas. You think that some friends of yours know you? Thomas: along beside Jack Yes. There's Applejack, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy and many others. arrive at Dr. Finkelstein's lab Jack Skellington: Hello, doctor. My friend Thomas has got something. Dr. Finkelstein: at Thomas' buffer Okay. Please, come with me. Thomas: Ok. Dr. Finkelstein looks at Thomas Thomas: So, what's wrong with me, Doc? Dr. Finkelstein: I think this is why your buffer is turning dark blue. Thomas: What? What is? What's happening? Jack Skellington: Calm down, Thomas. He'll tell you. Thomas: So, what's going on, Doctor? Dr. Finkelstein: I think that you are turning into one of the people of Halloween town. Thomas: gasps Oh, no! Then that means I'll lose all memories of my friends and I'll never see them again. Dr. Finkelstein: I don't know. Thomas: I can't let this happen to me. Is there any known cure? Dr. Finkelstein: Let me see in this book. Finkelstein checks Thomas: You find something, Doctor? Dr. Finkelstein: Well, there is a spell that can reverse this process. Thomas: What type of spell? Dr. Finkelstein: A spell which can only be activated by King Sombra's dark magic. Thomas: Yeah! Ryan will get King Sombra to stop this process. then remembers Celestia and Twilight using it Ryan F-Freeman: You think this is going to work, Princess Celestia? Princess Celestia: Absolutely. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, King Sombra. Do your thing. Sombra nods and summons all the dark magic he can. His horn starts to bubble with green and purple energy and streams of purple smoke come out of his eyes Ryan F-Freeman: Are you ready, Thomas? Thomas: Mm-hmm. Sombra fires his magic at Thomas Ryan F-Freeman: Let's hope this works, Sombra. in reality Thomas: voices outside There's someone outside. Jack Skellington: Is it your friends, Thomas? Thomas: Why don't you look out the window and see for yourself, Jack? Jack Skellington: Ok. so looks and sees Thomas' friends below Crash Bandicoot: Where could Thomas be? I don't have Equestrian Magic like what Ryan has in him. Jack Skellington: If you want to know where he is, he's up here. Matau T. Monkey: Thanks for telling me, Jack.Ryan Master Ryan. Can you transform into your Dark Ryan F-Freeman form and fly to the window? Ryan F-Freeman: You do know, there's a door, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: Oh yeah. But you still got Equestrian magic flowing through you? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Contralto: Can you show your Dark Ryan F-Freeman form for us? does so Ryan F-Freeman: How do I look? Crash Bandicoot: Cool. Cody Fairbrother: Wow! You look like Midnight Sparkle, bro. Ryan F-Freeman: I know! And I have Midnight Sparkle's features over my cybernetics too. And my wings are a lighter shade of blue. Twilight Sparkle: What colour is your skin is in this form, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Dark blue. Matau T. Monkey: Wow. You know what's on your face and forehead? Ryan F-Freeman: Those fiery things and a horn that Midnight Sparkle has. Brian the Crocodile: You think you can fly, Dad?something on Ryan Wow! Nice tail you got. Ryan F-Freeman: I know! Midnight Sparkle gets the same thing. Matau T. Monkey: Well. You think you can use magic and fly, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. But I'll save it for a later time. Crash Bandicoot: Ok.Jack You see Ryan, Jack? Jack Skellington: Yes, yes, yes. If you want to see Thomas, come up here. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Jack. C'mon friends. arrive at the top Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan. Have you got info about Sharkboy and Lavagirl? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Why? Matau T. Monkey: Because I want to know where they are. Ryan F-Freeman: Right now, they're in their homeworld. Matau T. Monkey: What world would that be? Ryan F-Freeman: Inspirion. Matau T. Monkey: I thought it was Planet Drool. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, yeah. Hey, Thomas. Thomas: Hi, Ryan. AAHH!! You're in your Dark Ryan F-Freeman form?? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, sorry. I forgot to change back. back into himself There, that better? Thomas: Better. sighs You really scared me in your Dark Ryan F-Freeman form. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm sorry. at Thomas' buffer Whoa! Your buffer's turned dark blue. Thomas: Guess it might be that I'm starting to turn into one of the people of Halloween Town. Twilight Sparkle: gasps Oh, Thomas. him I don't want that to happen to you. Ryan F-Freeman; Me too. King Sombra will fix this thing you're in. Thomas: King Sombra? How? Ryan F-Freeman: Princess Celestia told me about him. Princess Celestia: He will help us fix what is wrong with you. Thomas: That's good. Thanks, Princess Celestia. smiles and he grows fangs Matau T. Monkey: Umm, Thomas? You got fangs like Fluttershy when she is Flutterbat. Thomas: Really? in a mirror Whoa! That is terrifying. Crash Bandicoot: Terrifying like Ryan when he turned into Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Ryan F-Freeman: Crash. Drop it. Crash Bandicoot: Sorry, Ryan. Thomas: We need to hurry. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. In case we need extra help, I'll summon Sharkboy and Lavagirl. Thomas: Good thinking, Batman. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Thomas. You do know that Batman is with us. Thomas: It's a figure of speech. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Thanks for telling me, Thomas. Let me summon two friends for us. opens a portal and Sharkboy and Lavagirl come out Matau T. Monkey: Oh my G-O-S-H. Thomas: I know, right? Crash Bandicoot: Wow! faints Lavagirl: What's up? Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Lavagirl. There's a problem with Thomas. Sharkboy: What's wrong? Matau T. Monkey: Look.at Thomas Lavagirl: Oh, you poor thing. Thomas: Yeah. I started to turn into one of Halloween Town's people. Lavagirl: There has to be someway to fix this. Cody Fairbrother: I think there is, Lavagirl. With King Sombra's magic. Lavagirl: But he's a villain. Cody Fairbrother: I know. But if we can turn him to the good side. Ryan F-Freeman: He can use his magic to cure Thomas. Sharkboy: We may as well try it. Ryan F-Freeman: That's the spirit, Sharkboy.fives Sharkboy and looks at Crash Is Crash ok? Pinkie Pie: Yeah. He's fine. Matau T. Monkey: He must've fainted when Sharkboy and Lavagirl arrived. Pinkie Pie: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll wake him up.into his Dark Ryan F-Freeman form and picks up Crash Crash, wake up! wakes up Ryan F-Freeman: Are you ok, Crash? Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: I think you fainted when you see Sharkboy and Lavagirl arrive. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Well at least, I woke you up in this form. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Cody Fairbrother: So, what you two think of Ryan's Dark Ryan F-Freeman form? Crash Bandicoot: Great. Matau T. Monkey: My master looks incredible. Right, Lavagirl? nods Sharkboy: How did you get this form, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I'll tell you later. Crash Bandicoot: Ok. You can put me down now, Ryan. drops Crash Crash Bandicoot: I meant gentle like, Dark Ryan! don't know that Mal from Total Drama is watching them from the window Mal: Thomas is with Dark Ryan F-Freeman? Lock: What's going on up there, Mal? Mal: Look who's with Dark Ryan F-Freeman and his friends, Lock. Lock: in Oh, yeah. It's the one they call OpThommy Prime. Shock: Wow! Look at his cyborg friend. Barrell: We should let Oogie Boogie know about this. Mal: Yes, Barrell. Plus we should tell Adagio about Ryan and he's got Equestrian Magic. Lock: Mal's right, guys. Come on. In fact, I feel a song coming on. Shock: What song are we going to sing, Lock? Lock: Kidnap the OpThommy Prime. Mal: Ok. Let's sing. Mal, Lock, Shock and Barrel: Kidnap the OpThommy Prime~ Lock: I wanna do it~ Barrel: Let's draw straws~ Mal: I said we work together, guys~ Shock: Four of a kind~ Mal: Birds of a feather~ Mal, Lock, Shock and Barrel: Now and forever~ Lock: How are we gonna catch this guy?~ Shock: First, we're going to set a nasty trap and wait~ Barrel: Lay low until he takes the bait~ Shock: We will snap the trap and close the gait~ Mal: I think this plan will be great~ Barrel: I got a better plan to catch the one called Ryan~ Mal: We'll get Ryan to join the Dazzlings~ Lock: Much too precious~ OpThommy Prime's the one we're after~ Mal: I know, Barrle. Ryan is what Adagio wants~ Lock: Be quiet! This is dumb~ Barrel: I'm the dumb one~ Shock: Mal's no fun~ Mal: Shut up~ Shock: Make me~ Mal: I got something listen up~ This one is so good, you'll see~ When Adagio got Ryan captured, she'll have a pendant for Ryan to wear~ Lock: I think this plan has lit a flare~ Mal: It is. When the pendant fuse with Ryan~ He'll become another siren~ Then Adagio tells Ryan he'll love being adored~ Mal, Lock, Shock and Barrel: Kidnap the OpThommy Prime~ Lock him up real tight~ Throw away the key and then turn off all the lights~ Kidnap the OpThommy Prime~ Put him in a box~ Burry him for 90 years, then let's see if he talks~ Mal: Sodor is as good as ours~ Like Ryan is for Adagio~ Lock: And Timothy the Ghost Engine~ Mal: And some villains too~ Shock: Can take the whole thing over then~ Mal: She'll be so pleased, I do declare~ Lock: They'll really act like quick a pair~ Mal: Weee~ Mal, Lock, Shock and Barrel: Kidnap the OpThommy Prime~ Beat him with a stick~ Lock him up for 90 years and see what makes him tick~ Kidnap the OpThommy Prime~ Chop him into bits~ Adagio Dazzle will sure to get her kicks~ Kidnap the OpThommy Prime~ Timothy the Ghost Engine: Hmmm. OpThomas Prime. Mal: Yes, Timothy. And there's Ryan with his friends. Timothy: Well, I think we can make this work to our advantage. Mal: There's one thing that Ryan has what Adagio does not. Timothy: And that would be? Mal: Equestrian Magic. Timothy: Wow. Aria Blaze: But, I thought Ryan doesn't have Equestrian Magic. Mal: He does now. Adagio Dazzle: Mal's right, Aria. Mal: And you're going to use it to make everyone on this pathetic little planet bow our command. Bertram T. Monkey: But how are you going to do? Put a pendant on Ryan so he'll become a siren like you, Adagio? nods Bertram T. Monkey: Wow! Did you made a pendant like what you and your sisters are wearing, Adagio? nods again and shows him Evil Ryan: Mind if I have a look at the pendant, Adagio? holds up the pendant for him to see Evil Ryan: Wow-wee! That's what I call a craftsmanship. What are you going to do with it, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: Put it on Ryan's neck so that he'll become one of us. And then Mal can exact his revenge on that medling multiple Mike. Bertram T. Monkey: I wondering that you put the pendant on Ryan's neck. Just to be sure that your plan works and he doesn't die or that Pendant fry him and you have Ryan to wear one of those masks like Vader, because that will not be a good look for him. Adagio Dazzle: None of that's going to happen. Bertram T. Monkey: Thank goodness. That pendant will make Ryan a forth member of the Dazzling. Mal: And do you know what's going to happen to Mike? Evil Anna: He'll be under the Dazzlings' spell, like what two of my friends and I did to Airachnid? Mal: No, no, no, no, no, no. He's gonna be under my control. Evil Anna: Oh yeah. What you just said what I meant to say. That's what I meant.... to say. Mal: You do know that that is Sonata's line. Evil Anna: Yes it is.Sonata Right, Sonata? nods Mal: Anyways, Mike was a part of me once. He and I were the perfect pair. Until after he finished Jouvie, he got rid of me. Bertram T. Monkey: Wow! You remember the time you are in control of my brother's Master's body? Mal: Yep. That was just too easy. Evil Ryan: I know what you are talking about, Mal. Initiate super-wavy flashback effect! Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan